The Nameless
The Nameless are a species believed to inhabit In-Between, known both for lacking personal nouns (as you can tell by their name), and for having very strange powers and methods of reproduction. They are generally humanoid, with varied appearances and vastly different biology. The Noun Thing The Nameless language sounds remarkably akin to the varied noises of the wind, to the point where it is said the Nameless use the wind to communicate. It is long and descriptive, but the Nameless do not often rely on it, using more animal-like ways to express difference and intention. Thus, they have developed without the need for names, and while they can speak other languages accurately, they still have trouble with the names of others. The Powers Nameless are essentially god-like in power, capable of anything someone else puts their mind to. Yes indeed, the Nameless cannot use the greater amount of their power by themselves. They seek others out to utilise their abilities, because... The Reproduction ...'Proximity to a Nameless makes one a Nameless', as they say. But in two ways... Mentally Nameless are known for being almost altogether a throroughly miserable lot. They define the worst aspects of nihilism, solipism, and just-plain-being-a-dick-ism. They generally tend to pick people who share their attitudes as recipients for their awesome power, and as we all know, power corrupts. Thus, the Nameless propagate their mindset, starting with the grim attitude and ending with an incapability to comprehend nouns, something which must be relearned by new Nameless. Physically The smog Nameless exhale contains not just their waste materials but several bizarre biological organisms, apparently produced by the Nameless. By breathing in even tiny amounts on a regular basis, these organisms begin restructuring the body. The restructuring of another species into a Nameless seems to be imperfect. The process begins from the inside, with the organs being altered to the new Nameless layout and use, and, as it grows outward, becomes more and more chaotic. No two Nameless look the same, though they are all roughly humanoid, and have been noted to share traits which, though similar in description, are different in execution - many Nameless, for example, have no eyes. But while Bwgan has very little face altogether, 'Skully' has a very long 'double-skull' with four empty eyeholes; 'Grumpy' has baggy, wrinkled skin where his eyes should be; and the 'Pig-headed Angel' has, as his nickname suggests, an eyeless pig's head, with a marble in one of the sockets as a replacement. Because the most prominent victims of Nameless transformation are Nameless users, these two changes are often conflated. However, it is possible to be affected by the physical mutations without spending enough time around a Nameless to take on their mental effects. Generally, this is bad news - without a Nameless' mindset, the victim more than likely is not prepared to accept the mutations, and many are driven to stop the changes quite violently. Unfortunately, such self-mutilation causes the transformative organisms to go berserk, possibly due to reactions with the body's own internal responses. The result is usually a thing that can be called neither a Nameless nor any other species, and only barely a living thing.